Paradise
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Konoha is destroyed, the only ones left alive are Sasuke, Neji, Naruto's son and Zi You, a mysterious girl from the Hyuuga. In the midst of war she finds herslef alone and strangely tied to Neji and a woman she never knew, her own mother, Hinata Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…

A young child runs amongst the busy streets of her once calm loving village as it burns down around her. Her white almost dead eyes scan about her, trying to make out a familiar face, but she sees none. Her brown hair is burnt to her shoulders from the fire which caught on her manor home where her grandfather…

"Grandfather!" The child yells as she runs deeper to the village square. Her once pastel pink kimono is covered in dirt and blood. The blood belonging to her aunt, Hanabi.

The child runs as fast as her small legs will allow her to as the fires engulf more of the houses around her.

"Zi You! This way!"

White eyes notice a young man with long black hair. His handsome face bloodied, dark eyes looking into her own white ones as he stretches his arm for her to take. The young girl runs to him, holding him tightly.

She can hear him grunt as he runs towards safety, trusting that he will keep her safe as her eyes begin to burn from the smoke around her. She grips the front of his ANBU uniform more tightly and shuts her white eyes.

"Sensei." The young girl says as he continues to run from the fires. "Where is grandfather? Aunt Hanabi was hurt in the compound and…Sensei! Let's go back."

"Zi You, we cant return." Her beautiful sensei says as he places her down near a clear lake. He points to the village which is engulfed by red hot flame. "Everyone is dead, Zi You…there is no Konoha to return to."

Her white eyes fixed upon her village as it burns. The wind carries the screams of the burning villagers, agony, pain. Her mind remembers the faces of her precious grandfather, her aunt Hanabi and she clasps tightly onto the golden locket her aunt gave to her just before ushering her from her home. The locket that held the picture of the beautiful young woman with midnight blue hair and white eyes and of the man with chocolate brown hair like hers and determined sad white eyes. She looks up at her beautiful sensei.

"Sasuke-Sensei…no. Grandfather is there, the main house and branch house are still there attempting to save our home…"

"They are dead, Zi You." He says as he cleanses his face of blood and dresses his wounds in the clear water. He turned to the little girl beside him. "The outsiders whom burned down the village, did they…touch you?"

The girl drew her knees upward and hugged them.

"No…Aunt Hanabi protected me and hid me away."

He nodded.

"I see." He says before taking out a kunai and cutting his long dark hair. He lets the pony tail fall onto the grass, staring into the distance. "Zi You, come here." He says to her, his expression blank.

"Sensei?"

"Don't call me that." He says to her. "Just please, come here."

Without doubt in her mind she walks to her Sensei and in one fluid moment he embraces her.

"Sen- I mean Sasuke…what are…"

"I'll protect you." He says to her setting her down. He looks once more at the burning village. "When the sun rises we depart for Sand. The Kazekage will know what to do."

Zi You nods. She looks down at her dirty Kimono then to the lake.

"There may be others left alive."

"I know. That's why, when the fires cease I'll go back."

"Maybe the Hokage's still alive."

Sasuke shook his head.

"He stayed in the tower fighting the outsiders when it collapsed. I highly doubt he made it out."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Father!"

The whole world around him is ash and dust.

"Mother! Sister!" Shin Uzumaki searches frantically for his family amongst the dead and burnt. His dark pants and shirt are dirt covered and slightly burnt, and his forearm aches from being crushed but he searches on until he finds himself in front of the half destroyed Hyuuga compound.

"Zi You! Hanabi!" The boy runs onto the grounds and stops as he notices the bodies littering the grounds. Children, women, men…slaughtered. He continues deeper into the compound frantically searching for someone, anyone left alive until he realizes that he is lost, deep within the compound.

"Boy, who are you?"

Shin stiffens as unfamiliar hands grasp him and turn him around.

"Zi You…"

The man lifts a brow.

"Who?"

As Shin was about to answer he notices the cuffs on the mans scarred wrists.

"You're a prisoner?"

The mans white eyes lower to the ground then meet the boys again.

"I've been locked in the bowels of the Hyuuga compound for seven years…"

The boy, his initial fright gone observed the man more closely.

"But you're a Hyuuga."

The man laughed at the boy, something painful and unfamiliar to him.

"You're Naruto's boy."

"You knew my dad?"

The man nodded.

"Very well."

"Good, then maybe you can help me find him." He said taking the mans hand. "There was a fight and a fire. The whole village is just about destroyed but I think that dad's still alive. But anyways, I'm Shin Uzumaki!"

The man smiled at the blond boy, he bowed his head a bit wavering.

"My name is Neji."

Shin smiled brightly as he led Neji out of the compound.

"C'mon Neji, let's go find my dad!"

-

-

-

-

Sasuke had returned to the village as Zi You slept soundly near the lake. He hade made it back with rations and clothes small enough for Zi You. A small green boys Kimono and slippers.

Along with his return and rations he was carrying a small whaling three year old with messy black hair and blue eyes.

"Shh…it's alright Laya. I'm here."

The child's cries stopped as she rubbed her tired eyes and leaned into Sasuke falling asleep. He held her closely before setting her down beside Zi You. He looked at the two children for a moment trying not to remember the villagers…or Ino, Laya's young mother.

Her misted over blue eyes.

Her half burnt body.

He rubbed his tired onyx eyes trying to will away the memory of her and the smell of burning bodies and decay.

"Sasuke."

He was ripped from his musings as Zi You sat up and played with Laya's messy hair.

"Is Ms. Ino here? What about Shikamaru Sensei?"

Sasuke shook his head sadly.

"Oh." She said clasping on her locket more closely.

"I've brought clothes for you along with some food and water."

"Thank you."

She changed quickly after washing herself and her pink Kimono letting dry on a branch. She stepped out from the bushes standing in front of Sasuke tying her hair back loosely.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes slightly wide.

"You look just like Ne-…" He stopped himself.

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

After eating there small meal and washing Laya up, they finally began on their journey to Sand. Walking side by side in silence was deafening to both.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Who's Hinata?"

He stopped in his tracks, holding a bit more tightly to the three year old in his arms. He was silent for a moment before looking directly into Zi You's eyes.

_'Just like Neji…'_ He thought as Zi You's expression turned a bit sour.

"You'll have to ask the Kazekage about that."

Zi You tilted her head.

"Why?"

"because he can explain better then I can."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"He's dead." Shin said staring at the lifeless body of his father. The mans blond hair was dark from dirt and soot, his robes burnt. "So is mom and sister…"

They had searched the entire village, finding nothing but lifeless bodies with the exception of Akamaru whom was whining near his masters lifeless body.

"What are we gonna do Neji? The entire village is gone, everybody's dead." The boy said crying into his small hands. "We haven't found uncle Sasuke but he's probably dead anyway just like uncle Kakashi and uncle Lee."

"Shin. I've been hidden away for a long time so I wouldn't know but is Gaara still Kazekage?"

The boy's green eyes shimmered.

"Uncle Gaara? Of course!" The boy slightly smiled. "He can help us."

As Shin smiled and talked away about his uncle Neji looked down at the lifeless body of Naruto Uzumaki. He half expected the blond to get up and ask for ramen but looking closely at the fallen man, seeing the blood staining his robes.

"Shin, get Akamaru and try to find some supplies and weapons and meet me back here. We're going to Sand."

The boy nodded.

"Okay, but what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to say goodbye to my wife."

"Wife?"

Neji nodded and departed towards the Hyuuga grounds towards the graveyard where the woman he loved, the woman he had eloped with lied, buried beneath the ground.

Standing in front of the tomb stone Neji smiled.

"Hello Hinata."

Sera: Comment please!


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own the show…

"Hello Hinata."

The wind picked up sending with it the smell of burnt flesh and wood. Neji leaned down and smiled at the lone headstone.

"How is my darling this fine day?" He asked aloud. "I know that you cant answer me, I know that I might never come back to this place again, so I have come to say goodbye to you and our unborn child."

More wind against the lonely man of 25 as he shut his eyes almost feeling her touching his hand.

"My precious Hinata…I heard from your father that you were executed…for the child…for me."

He was silent for a moment, deep within thought then suddenly he smiled, a radiant beautiful smile.

"I know that the three of us shall be reunited in heaven so I wont cry, no, I can't wait to die to see you and until then I will live my own life happy and free. I will see all the places you wished to see, cure illnesses you wished to cure, I will live every day as though it were my first, with a smile on my face and a song in my heart." He paused. "And when I die I will tell you and our child all about it, so I wont say goodbye to you, I'll say, until we meet again. For I know we shall." He turned his back to her grave and stood silent for a moment almost smelling her rose like scent. His eyes shut again, savoring that perfume then he began to walk, this time bowing to his father's grave before leaving the cemetery.

He had a new life to live.

"Neji!"

A child to protect.

"C'mon let's go Neji, we gotta get to uncle!"

"I'm coming!"

If only he knew that his own flesh and blood would call for his protection once again.

-

-

-

-

"Uchiha? Are you sure?" A now 24 year old Gaara asked his sister. His teal eyes opened wide as Sasuke walked into the office with a small child in his arms.

"Gaara, it's been a long time."

They stood at the gates of Sand where there were other apparent survivors of fire, burned, bruised, bleeding but alive.

"Where is Naruto and Sakura?" Gaara asked looking about the unfamiliar faces. "Where are the children?"

Sasuke said nothing, holding the child as close to himself as he could. The dark haired child gave a whimper.

"Mama…Papa…"

"No. Not him, he's indestructible."

Sasuke said nothing.

"What about Li-Che? Shin?" He asked.

He was not answered.

"Zi You, where is she?"

"Uh…um…h-here." Zi You said looking at Gaara from behind Sasuke's legs. A brilliant blush staining her cheeks.

'Just like Hinata.' He thought getting down on one knee and holding his arms out to her.

"There is no need to hide from me little one." He said in a kind voice. "Come here."

She did, poking her fingers together in Hinata fashion as he hugged her tightly. She never understood why so many people looked at her lovingly or held her affectionately yet she never really questions it.

"I was afraid you were lost in the fires as well." He said again surprising Zi You. 'Why is he so happy to see me?' She thought closing her eyes and falling unconscious into his arms.

Sera: Comment please! I'll add more if ya do. Oh! Sorry it's so short!


	3. Chapter 3

Neji walked slowly, looking back occasionally at his two companions, Shin and Akamaru. The boy sat on the giant dogs back falling in and out of sleep. He smiled.

"If I remember…I think that we're getting close."

Shin looked up.

"I wasn't sleeping."

Neji smirked. He walked to the boy, took him in his arms and continued walking.

"You'll fall of Akamaru's back…I don't mind carrying you."

Shin smiled.

"Thanks…hey tell me about my dad."

Neji smiled widely as he thought back.

"Well I fought in the chunin exam…and well beat me. He taught me that people are meant to change not stay the same. He opened up my eyes to what was important."

Shin smiled.

"Yeah…dad was like that. He always used to say if only I could make Zi You believe that too…but she's so stubborn about fate and destiny."

Neji lifted a brow.

"Who is this Zi You?"

Shin blushed.

"She's a Hyuuga…supposedly she's tainted or something but her grandpa really loves her."

"I see…do you know who her parents are?"

Shin shrugged.

"Her mama was the head daughters girl…but I don't know who her dad is…hey Neji what wrong?"

Neji had stopped walking. He stood there with a far away look in his white eyes.

"Her mother is Hinata Hyuuga?"

Shin nodded.

"Yeah but nobody's supposed to know…I heard my mama and dad talking about it one night. I was gonna tell her but then the fire…"

This boy had told Neji all he needed to hear. The man's eye widened as he hurried forth to Suna with the boy. 'My child…Hinata's child…I was lied to!'

Shin looked up at the man.

"Why are you so interested in Zi You?"

Neji didn't even blink.

"She's my daughter."

"WHAT?"

-

Zi You opened her eyes to see Sasuke and Laya asleep in his arms.

"Sasuke…"

He looked at her.

"You're awake."

She nodded.

"Where's Gaara?"

He nodded to the window where Gaara was looking out. It was night already but from the light outside it was bright.

"Who could have done this?" He asked no one as he looked at Zi You. "Are you alright?"

She nodded blushing. For some reason when ever she was around the Kazekage she couldn't help but blush and faint.

"Yes um…what gonna happen now?"

He sighed.

"We will help all the people whom made it here from Konoha of course and we shall investigate whom could have done this…"

Zi You shivered for a moment. She looked at her locket.

"It feels like a part of me is coming." She said. "Like a person I know but don't is on their way."

Gaara and Sasuke stared at the girl but she went on.

"I had a dream about a beautiful Hyuuga man and a woman they were laughing and happy and then it went black…no he's coming."

Gaara looked away but Sasuke continued to stare.

"How do you know?"

She smiled.

"I just do."

-

**  
Sorry for the wait…it's just hard to write this story for some reason but guess what I AM DETERMINED….and well ZI You is hard to write. Isn't it cute that she's in love with Gaara? LoL well Neji just found out and now there will be hell to pay if there are any Hyuuga's still alive other then Neji and Zi You…OH that would be fun….ANYWAY…you'll notice that ZI You have visionary dreams. She can see things that no one can…Oh can this be a new phase of Byakugan? Well hope you like this! Comment and I'll find the inspiration to go on! THANKS! AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shin ran past Neji to the gates of Suna with Akamaru trudging behind him. He laughed loudly as he noticed a certain blond woman.

"TEMARI!"

She half turned and smiled widely, she got on her knees and welcomed the boy into her arms.

"SHIN!" She hugged him tightly. She'd changed much over the years, Neji noticed, as her hair was long and past her waist in a tight pony tail. She was wearing a floral kimono and her fan was no where to be seen.

"Hello Temari." He said. She looked up, her eyes wide but then she smiled.

"Neji Hyuuga…I thought you were dead."

He smirked.

"I was…"

Akamaru licked his hands and begged him forward so her followed them. He noticed some familiar faces.

"So some made it out?"

She nodded walked beside him with Shin hold her hand tightly and Akamaru following behind.

"Yeah…unfortunately they are a small amount compared to the majority that lived in Konoha…but it wont be hard to find them good homes here."

Neji nodded.

"How is your brother?"

"Both are fine…Kankuro lives in mist with Ten-Ten actually and Gaara is still Kazekage. He's not married."

Neji smirked.

"And you?"

She smirked.

"Alone as always. I don't need a man to be pleased."

He laughed at her choice of words but his smile left soon after.

"Is there a Hyuuga girl here?"

She nodded.

"Yes why?"

"I think she is my daughter."

Temari stopped in her tracks as she starred at the ground. 'He knows!'

"Temari?" Shin asked sadly. "What wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing..." She turned to Neji. "Since you know I wont deny it. After all we thought you were dead so…"

"Explain."

She took him into a small house, which was her own, and sat down at a wooden table. He followed suit as Shin and Akamaru sat on the floor listening as well. She took a deep breath.

"When Hiashi found out that Hinata was pregnant with your child and after you were taken and supposedly killed…he waited for Hinata to have the child. She died. Gaara pleaded with Hiashi to take the girl as his own…but Hiashi would have none of that."

Neji listened intently.

"So he raised her?"

"Yeah…don't worry she was loved."

Shin sat up.

"So you're Zi You's dad? I knew you looked alike!"

Neji smiled sadly.

"Hinata…they told me she was executed with the child."

Temari looked sadly at him.

"But she wasn't…sure she was sad without you but when she started showing…she'd say things like 'Neji's baby is in me so he's not far away' and then she smile and laugh…"

There was silence and even Akamaru whined as Neji's eyes misted. He lapped at Neji's hands sadly.

"I want to see her Temari…I want to hold her…"

Temari sighed.

"Then come on…" She took his hand. "She's with Gaara and Sasuke."

Shin perked up.

"Sasuke? He's Here?"

She nodded and the boy jump up in the air laughing.

"YAY! I get to TRAIN with SASUKE again!"

-

Gaara was called out the room for a moment. When he returned he whispered to Sasuke whom stood straight up and starred at the girl.

"What?"

But before they could answer the door opened revealing a man she'd only dreamed about.

"I know you…"

He looked at her, white eyes misted with emotion.

"I…" He said coming closer, leaning on his knees in front of her he hugged her tightly. "I'm…"

She relaxed quickly and smiled.

"The pretty lady from my dreams told me that you're my daddy…"

He held tighter.

"I am…I am…

**  
Sorry for the wait…it's just hard to write this story for some reason but guess what I AM DETERMINED. Well hope you like this! Comment and I'll find the inspiration to go on! THANKS! AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Zi You, Shin and Laya….oh and the plot.

Zi You felt a bit better knowing that her father was actually alive instead of what her grandfather had always said, good for nothing and dead.

She sat beside her old teacher, hugging her knees to her chest she breathed deeply the humid air of Suna.

"Sasuke what will happen to Laya?"

The handsome man shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll take care of her I guess."

"And Shin?"

"Gaara."

She nodded.

"I see…um…Sasuke, can you tell me about my mother?"

For a moment his face contoured in an emotion she couldn't explain before he smirked.

"Your father will have to explain that."

Annoyed Zi You looked the other way watching the people on the streets buying this and that. She and Sasuke were presently on the roof of Temari's home, having had nothing to do they had decided to have a little chat.

"You never tell me anything."

"Hn."

She rolled her white eyes.

"That's all you can say right now huh?"

She was answered with a hn.

"Hn."

She giggled a bit before feeling an enormous presence like Sasuke did. Neither moved as Neji sat beside then.

"I was looking for you Zi You."

"To train again?"

He shook his head.

"To talk."

Having sensed the immediate tension from Neji Sasuke decided to excuse himself.

"I'll be going. Laya should be awake by now and Temari's probably looking to torture me about now." He skipped off the roof leaving father and daughter alone.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Neji sighed.

"I wanted to talk to tell you about myself."

"Why?" She hugged her knees tighter looking away. "I mean, I know that you are my father, I know that you were held captive by the Hyuuga for reasons I care not to ask. Father, why tell me anything at all and ruin what we have now?"

It surprised him how intelligent she was when she decided to be. He looked up to the sky.

_'Hinata…tell me what to say?'_ "Well it would be nice to know about me wouldn't it? To know about your background right?"

She nodded.

"I guess…I just want to know about my mother."

"That's all? I could have told you about her in this explanation."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Ready to know about her?"

Zi You nodded.

"Yes."

"Her name was Hinata Hyuuga…"

-

Temari wiped the infants tears. She looked annoyed at the man sitting on the rocking chair she wished to occupy. It wasn't her idea to take Sasuke in along with Ino and Shikamaru's daughter, no that had been Gaara's idea. _'Let him stay, he says…he likes you, he says…'_ She rolled her eyes as she held the baby closer to herself and stared at Sasuke.

"What?"

She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as the infant cried louder.

"Damn it." She shoved the baby into his arms and stalked out the room. "Your kid you deal with her!"

He lifted a brow, held the child at arms length and sighed.

"Laya…you are like your mother…loud."

The baby gurgled and immediately went for his face, her crying having stopped.

"Hungry?"

She sucked her thump and her eyes began to close.

"Yeah I'm tired to…"

-

"So Uncle…can you show me some awesome moves?"

Gaara sighed.

"Later."

"Hey Uncle…can we wander around the desert later and train?"

He sighed again.

"Later…I'm doing paperwork"

For a minute or two it was silent before Gaara's head meat with his desk sending his paperwork everywhere.

"Hey Uncle let have some RAMEN!"

Before he cold say anything the boy turned his eyes on Gaara and smiled…just like Naruto. Gaara's eyes softened and he placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Sure."

-

"My mother was heir?"

Neji nodded.

"And the most kind woman I have ever known."

Zi You tilted her head.

"Kind?"

"I know what you must be thinking. Kindness has no room in the Hyuuga clan but somehow your mother was able to be beautiful and kind."

"So how did you end up a prisoner and Hanabi clan leader?"

His eyes closed for a moment, he took a deep breath before releasing it sadly.

"That I'm afraid, you'll be told when you are older."

She didn't stop him when he left her, nor when she noted his sadness. Her mind wandered to the mystery which was her mother. How did she die? When? What else was her father hiding? Why did she have to be older to understand? These questions went through her mind yet she didn't mind. She'd learn everything in due time.

**Sera: Like it? Not like? Review and I will continue.**

**  
**


End file.
